<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jove Laughs by Saraffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198239">Jove Laughs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraffe/pseuds/Saraffe'>Saraffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Finding Quynh, Keane is Immortal, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraffe/pseuds/Saraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keane is immortal and joins the club. It takes some time for them to really accept him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jove Laughs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever. Comments are welcome but please be gentle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keane came to in a body bag in the morgue with dreams of the immortals who had killed him running through his head. He was surprised at how normal he felt. He wasn’t as confused as he could have been, if he hadn’t learned about immortals or recognized the characters in his dreams, he would not have been able to act quickly. he still had his knife strapped to his ankle and was able to cut himself out. As he escaped the morgue, he decided his next course of action.</p>
<p>He knows his chances of finding the immortals are slim and none. It was hard enough the first time with Copley guiding him. Copley, That’s the answer. He’ll know how to get hold of the immortals providing that they also ‘survived’ the battle.</p>
<p>He thinks he remembers Copley’s address. He picks the lock on hopefully Copley’s door. When he enters the main room, there are the immortals. Immediately, there are 5 guns in his face. Keane puts his hands up and says. “Go ahead but I don’t think it’ll take. The broken neck didn’t.”</p>
<p>The man who had killed him steps forward, “I’m willing to try again”</p>
<p>“Joe. Stand down.” Andy said in a low voice. “Copley is going to have enough trouble getting the blood out of his carpet already. Let’s not make it worse”</p>
<p>Keane was so focused on the threat in front of him, he completely missed the sound of a sword leaving its sheath. When he regained consciousness, he was on the ground with the young one wiping blood off his neck and face.</p>
<p>”Sorry about that we are all a bit high strung right now “ she whispered.</p>
<p>Nicky must have heard her anyway “I’m not sorry, he killed us many times, we at least get two times to even it up.” Keane risked a glance up and saw a look of fond pride on Joe’s face as he looked at Nicky. Nicky’s sotto voce “You always love when I wield my sword” in the most lascivious tone Keane had ever heard, made him blush.</p>
<p>Copley broke in with “Please stop killing people in my house.” Nicky caught Joe’s arm and led him further into the house, both whispering all the way. Nile followed his gaze and said, “They need some time alone.”</p>
<p>“All right, everyone we are going to get food and decide what to do next. Copley you drive Nicky and Joe. Booker and new guy you’re with Nile and me” Keane misses the name of where they are going but since they are planning to include him and he has no idea what else to do, he just let’s himself be carried along by fate or whatever the fuck is in charge of his life now. Nile takes one look at him and asks Copley if he has a shirt, Keane can change into. Copley runs upstairs and gets him a clean shirt and a washcloth. Keane grabs them with a thanks and goes to the bathroom to change and clean off the blood. When he comes out the others are already in the cars.</p>
<p>He gets in the back seat behind Nile who turns and asks, “so what is your name?” “James Keane” “I thought you looked like a Jimmy” sneers Booker “Jamie, not Jimmy.” “Whatever you say, Jimmy”</p>
<p>“Are you always such an ass?”</p>
<p>“What can I say, I don’t like people who kill my friends.”</p>
<p>“I was just doing my job. You’re the reason they were there to be killed”</p>
<p>“Enough from both of you. Booker, he’s not wrong.  Keane, you don’t have the right yet. Either way shut up. I have a headache and parking in London can only make it worse. It doesn’t need your help.”</p>
<p>Andy parked in front of the pub with flair, belying her earlier statement. Keane is going to have to reconsider whether she is magical to find a parking spot within</p>
<p>“We’re here you, guys wait on the deck while we figure out what to do with you.”</p>
<p>Standing on the small patio, Keane decided to give conversation a try.</p>
<p>“So, why did you do it?”</p>
<p> “Listen just because you’re like us now, doesn’t mean you’re one if us now. I’ve spent centuries developing relationships with this group of people and all I know about you is you killed my friends.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same about you. I don’t mean Merrick. Good riddance to him but my men were just doing a job. I woke up, they didn’t. Why the fuck am I even here? Chummy with the people who killed my men and me, twice! I don’t even like you.  I’m leaving.” Keane starts to walk toward the stairs and is stopped by Booker’s hand in the middle of his chest. His training kicks in and he grabs the hand and flips the Frenchman and continues on his way, or at least that was the plan, Booker went with the flip and somehow righted himself and got Keane’s arm twisted behind his back, pressing him up against the railing.</p>
<p>“We’re waiting right here until we hear from the others.”</p>
<p>A server comes rushing out, “Is everything okay here?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just needed to win a bet. We’re done. Can we get 2 pints? He’ll be paying”</p>
<p>“I’ll bring those right out, but any more horseplay and I’ll have to ask you to leave.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Booker said with a sheepish smile. Keane stared, Booker could be charming. That was a surprise. Then Booker turned back to him and said, “Heel, Stay. There’s a good boy”</p>
<p>“You have 200 years practice being an ass and it shows. Congratulations, I think you could go pro.”</p>
<p>“I may have centuries of practice, but you are a gifted amateur. Let’s just lean against the railing silently”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>